Sunstorm
Sunstorm is a red SkyWing dragonet who is the replacement of Glidescale in The Blue Moon Prophecy. She is also a main fighter for the POC, although she is usually only a backup due to her age. Description Sunstorm is a dazzling dragon in the sunlight. Seriously, no one can really over-exaggerate her beauty with the light hitting her scales. Most of her body is covered by ruby-red scales, with a bright reflective red shine when sunlight hits them. Her wing membranes and underbelly are an exception. It is pure shining gold, which actually reflects any light hitting directly on them. Sunstorm has a mostly sleek appearance, but she is really strong in physical strength. Her eyes stand out the most, being a striking blue, in the rare case of a few SkyWings. She has a few yellow and gold striping patterns on her face and body, but they are not usually noticeable. Being a SkyWing, her wings provide her a full-blast speed, giving her full advantage in the air. Sunstorm has a fire which is hotter than the average SkyWing's. She isn't a weak runner, being able to fully utilize her wings and legs. In any cases, she is always faster in the morning. The powers that are born with her take their shift during the day. Sunstorm can literally kill as many dragons as she likes in the morning with absolutely nothing to power her up. She only wakes up when the sun rises. Her fire also functions better in the morning, always able to sear through her enemies scales. She also has a eagle-like vision, which is a lot better in the sky. Even her speed is controlled by the amount of sunlight on her scales. During the daytime, Sunstorm can outfly any dragon. However, those powers come with a price. Sunstorm is greatly affected by the lack of sun and heat. When rain comes or night arrives, her powers follows the daylight to wherever it goes. She would not be able to see almost completely in the dark without a flame to light her way, and her accuracy and functionality decreases significantly when she is kept away from sunlight. She also cannot fly really fast in these circumstances, mostly due to her poor vision. Sunstorm's greatest weakness is water. When she is in water she would be completely vulnerable, and even getting her scales wet is enough to weaken her. Sunstorm has weirdly curved and long claws. They are the same grey color as her horns, and she sharpens them regularly to claw her opponents easily. She is quick enough to dodge most attacks by dragons. Personality Sunstorm is the dragon that you would never want to meet in the arena. The chances of surviving a battle with her are slim, as she never takes it easy on anyone. Sunstorm has a very selfish attitude, only caring about what gives her fun and pleasure. This is mostly "torturing" and "fighting" the other dragonets in her group, except for Speeddash. She has little to no care to the others, and will look upon them as victims of her bullying. She also finds fun in killing and fighting, and will make sure she lets her opponents suffer the greatest amount of pain before killing them. She sometimes look like she hates everything in the whole world, but that is just her case of being super uncaring. She cares greatly about her only friend, Speeddash, and she also has her distinct likes and dislikes. Sunstorm only shows her true personalities around certain dragons, which in this case may only be Speeddash. Being with her friend, she is fun and easy to communicate with. Sunstorm is easy-going and rather submissive about things. To other strangers, Sunstorm would most likely hit them if they are not behaving well. If they get along (which is very rare), Sunstorm actually responds quite well too. If you're lucky, she'd let you live without question. Anger her, and she will not hesitate to kill you. Sunstorm loves daylight, and despite her never admitting this to anyone except Speeddash, she has achluophobia (fear of darkness). This, however, only applies when she cannot see anything, which, for example, being locked in a dark room. If it is plainly nighttime, she isn't afraid. She is terrified of being in anywhere remotely dark for even a second. If she thinks the moon disappears behind the clouds, her fear starts taking in. Sunstorm also has a rather fiery spirit, which means her anger is easily sparked. She hates lectures and boring studies, so her knowledge of history is nothing more than a dragonet. She mostly hates the dragonets of destiny because they did not have a real SkyWing. She kinda wished Glory died instead. History Sunstorm was born in the SkyWing hatchery like any normal SkyWing would. Her parents are dead a long time ago before she even hatched. The guards noticed her unusual blue eyes, and as a result Queen Ruby exiled her from the Sky Kingdom when she is 4 years old. Sunstorm wasn't actually terrified of being alone. It wasn't until one day she was captured by an insane dragon who chained her up in a dark cell that she noticed she had her unusual fear of darkness. From that day onwards she began screaming, crying and clawing at empty air, and finally a few unknown dragons rescued her from the insane dragon. Sunstorm was pleased as she saw the dragon die in front of her. After that, the others brought her to the POC camp. Sunstorm is one of the earliest to arrive there. They told her the truth and she agreed to help them, as long as they taught her how to fight. The warriors began training her, and along the way she met Speeddash. They were both fierce fighters and soon they became friends. When Crystalsplash, Rainshine and Nightstorm arrived, they were immediately thrown into battle training as well. Sunstorm overpowers them easily and with Speeddash together they called them weak and losers. From that day onwards, they began torturing them. She later learns about the prophecy, and has mastered her control over her powers. She also knows that she is the replacement of Glidescale. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters